Matching
by Delmosia-Chan is HERE
Summary: Have you ever notice that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno's name have the same number of letters  Weird


I don't own these characters

* * *

" Sasuke- kun" Fan girl 2 yelled getting 25 feet closer which was the closest they have ever been in three years

" We love you" Fan girl 5,999 yelled hysterically

" Marry me" Fan girl 2,839 flailing her arms around while wearing a wedding dress standing at the alter with a preach reading the wedding vows.

Sasuke ran to the only place that was safe the lunch room _**( I know you all are asking.. " Why isn't the boys Bathroom safe well because there are some male Fan boys)**_

" Teme over here" Naruto yelled

" Baka. You are way to loud" Sakura slapped the fox right out of him

" Hey. Come back jinkuurichi! Please! Get him back Sakura- Chan" Naruto pleaded with anime tears

" Not going to happen Ex- Fox! " Sakura tried to resist

" Please" Naruto whimpered with his bottom lip out

" Fine" Sakura agreed

" But you have to do anything I for you to do" Sakura grinned

" Oh, Ok..." Naruto said unsure of what Sakura said

" Cha" Sakura screamed, Her Inner smiling mischievously rubbing her palms together

" Hurry Sakura- Chan. He's getting away" Naruto said jumping up and down

" Dobe that's the wrong jinkuurichi" Sasuke snickered

" Give me that" Garra snatched his jinkuurichi from the dirty hands of Naruto

" I'm over here" The Fox Demon yelled

" I got him" Sakura said swinging the fox around

" Finally he's back" Naruto said Shoving the fox into him

" But I want to be free" The Fox yelled while being forced back into his chamber

" So about me doing whatever you what me to do... What did you have in mind" Naruto said scared out his mind

" You will see when I'm ready" Sakura laughed

' Mah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ' Inner laughed

" Oh Ok..." Naruto said Shaking

" Dobe... Annoying time for class" Sasuke said not caring

" Who you calling Annoying Chicken butt" Sakura insulted

" Pinky"

" Loser"

" Dumb"

" Duck"

" Rock head"

" Butt Head"

" Fore Head"

" Chicken Butt"

" Ok... Teme ...Sakura- Chan" Naruto said

* * *

_**Math Time**_

" I'm so sorry students but I got lost a the path of life" Kakashi lied

" Lies. All lies" Naruto yelled pointing a Ramen infested nail at Kakashi

" As I was saying you all may do what ever you like because I have to finish readin- I mean grading stuff" Kakashi lied pulling a book out of his desk. While a few students walk past his desk with...

**# 3 Ladders**

**# 2 Snakes**

**# 5 Pistils **

**# Toilet paper**

**# And 1 blue print of the school air vents**

" SAKURA WILL YOU BE MY YOUTHFUL AND HIP GIRLFRIEND SO THAT WE CAN RUN IN TO THE YOUTHFUL AND HIP SUNSET HOLDING HANDS. THEN HAVE YOUTHFUL AND HIP CHILDREN" Lee yelled

" No" With that Sakura got up leaving a stung Lee behind going to her next class

* * *

**History Time**

"The beginning of the **Fourth Great Shinobi World War** was declared by Madara Uchiha when the five Kage refused to give him the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for his Moon's Eye Plan. Blah Blah Blah Blah" Asuma talked and talked

_**Note time**_

_**Sasuke**_

___Sakura_

**Naruto**

**Sup my homey. What it do**

**_Naruto I hate_**

**Don't be hatin cuz im so foxy**

**_you know your a idiot_**

_Sasuke's right Naruto you have no brain_

**Sakura that hurt**

_**It's suppose to Dobe**_

**Teme**

**_Dobe_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**After School**_

" Naruto, Shika-kun , Neji, and Sasuke-kun are coming to the sleep over right Sakura" Ino asked

" Yeah" Sakura said waving a hand

" Good now we cute pajamas" Yelled Ino while dropping cookie crumbs

" Yeah you do that" Sakura taking a step back

" Yes I will" Ino ran out the door

_**( Too the smexy guys)**_

" Teme I think I should get a Butt tan what do you think" Naruto said waving his butt in front of Sasuke's face leaving a disgusting sent that lingered towards Sasuke's nose

Smack

Smack

Wham

Smack

Thud

The sent slap all males within 20 miles

" Hey are you guys ok" Naruto yelled out to every one

" Come on it doesn't smell that bad" Naruto took a whiff of the smelly air and passed out

**( You see kids this is why we don't fart. Now to the readers out there if you wanna help stop fart please dial 1-800-Farty Pants. with you help we stop the world of farting)**

**

* * *

**

_**The Sleep Over**_

" Alright time for the world known sleep over game there is... TRUTH OR DARE" Ino yelled pumping her hands up and down

" Let's play 7 min in heaven instead" Tenten said waving a double chocolate chip cookie with with white chocolate chunks

" Ok" Ino said sucking on the chocolate cookie

" Spin that bottle Naruto" Tenten screamed while breaking a glass

THE

BOTTLE

LANDED

ON

...

...

...

...

...

...

" NARUTO JUST SAY THE NAME" SAKURA PUNCH NARUTO

...

...

...

SASUKE

".."

".."

" That's not going to happen spin again" Tenten said while wiping the vomit off her face

THE

BOTTLE

LANDED

ON

...

...

NEJI

" I'M NOT FRIGGING GAY WHY.. WHY RAMEN GOD WHY" Naruto spu the bottle again

THE

BOTTLE

LANDED

ON

...

...

SHIKAMARU

" KILL ME" Naruto said once more

" Hinata just go in the closet already I don't have enough time here" Every ones sweat dropped when Neji said this

Naruto came out of the closet grinning with a red Hinata

After every couple went to the closet they went out to the hottest spot in the Hidden Leaves

_**Sexy Club**_

_**Ino Wore:**_

_**Still-toe heels**_

_**Red Blue tank top**_

_**Red Skinny jeans**_

_**Blue Eye shadow**_

_**Brown mascara**_

_**TenTen Wore:**_

_**Camouflage Tank top**_

_**Brown boots**_

_**Army pants **_

_**Hinata wore: **_

_**Lavender everything **_

_**Purple heels**_

_**Sakura wore: A cherry blossom pink Tank top with red cherry blossoms**_

_**Fire red Apple bottom jeans**_

_**Hot -Pink Still-toe boots**_

_**Time to go**_

_**They all had good time when all the girls left for school Monday morning some thing freaky happen what could it be ?  
**_


End file.
